Maya's Dilemma
by simsgal
Summary: This story goes into the brain of Maya Hart, something we all love to hear about. This story crosses the line. This story will have you needing answers and closure. Maya can barely survive seventh grade... How will she even survive the rest of her life? Will Riley be enough motivation? Or will she need a little extra push... but from who? Farkle maybe. Or maybe not. MAYAXLUCAS
1. Chapter 1

_**Maya's Dilemma**_

**By simsgal**

**Disclaimer: Oh my god I don't own Girl Meets World or anything mentioned such as music artists or brands. Only my just for plot OC's.**

**Rating: T. Language. Situations. Kissing. The such. Rating might go up.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

My eyes slowly blink open, and I stare at my peeling ceiling. I really wish Marty would get that fixed; but the only thing he ever gets fixed is his alcohol craving. Groaning, I swing my legs over the bed and wiggle my toe nails, which are painted light turquoise and look pretty nice because Riley made me go to the spa with her. These nails were a little reminder that someone needed me. Riley needed me. But I probably needed her more.

_Flashback_

_I groan as my brunette best friend drags my arm into a small room._

"_Oh come one Maya! Just this one time! I want to look smooth and pampered for Lucas." I roll my eyes at that. My best friend was perky, perfect, and polite; she was already fine and I bet Lucas was head over heels in love with her. I bet he would square dance across the world just to make her smile. I chuckle at that to myself and then return to my situation. Riley was trying to convince me to get a facial and a mani-pedi and normal girl stuff, when personally the closest I ever had to this was getting boiling water spilled on me by my cousin when she was trying to make oatmeal. My leg had scalded so bad that I had to go to the hospital. I didn't fit in to this fru-fru place. Girls walk around in this place with green face masks and their hair wrapped in towels. Its pretty zen in here though, with cute little bamboo plants and a small waterfall, and a scent of incense I can't decipher. I suck my white teeth and glare at my best friend in all of her innocent glory. Her brown waves are cascading down her elbows and back, and she is in a floral print silk kimono-kardigan and white high waisted-three-button jeans, she wears navy blue booties to match her tank top under her kimono. She fit in here, all prissy and cute, meanwhile I wore a black hoodie with some grunge logo, red high waisted shorts with gold leggings and black boots. I also didn't brush my hair so my waves were day old. She squeezes my hand and gives me puppy dog eyes._

"_Fine. But you owe me." I give in and she squeezes me tight, all I remember is having to be careful as we stripped down in the same room so she wouldn't see my scars (that were located on my upper thighs and a little bit of my stomach so they could stay under the Ri-dar/ Riley radar). She had always said she was jealous of my body and said she wished she was curvier like me. _

"_You're perfect Riles, just the way you are kid. Don't go wishing you were something not as good." I say quietly. I make sure I don't face her because I know she's turned around now. I quickly slip on the fancy silk robe (mine blue and hers purple) and then finally face her. She grabs my hand and holds it in hers._

"_You apart of me is what makes me so perfect. Us." She says as I grin my Maya grin, but I'm sincere._

_Later when we're laying on the little table thing, our hair in towels and our face covered in tight green mask stuff, she giggles._

"_You look like a martian." She says as I struggle to give her an annoyed look, she truly was childish for a seventh grader, I mean overly childish._

"_You are a martian." I snap back._

That was the past weekend. I took a shower last night so in my drawers I fish out red jeggings, and a navy and white pinstripe vest, and a white button up tank top. I grab yellow combat boots and undo my bun on top of my head so I have loose, beachy waves. I've only been to the beach once and that was when I was 10. I almost drowned because my mom was too consumed in looking "hot" for her boyfriend at the time, I think his name was Tim. He was creepy. I do my make-up; which is a bit of eyeliner, and some rose pink lip-stain, and I cover up the few blemishes on my face. I slip into the kitchen and grin because neither Katy Hart or Marty the _annoying drunk stepfather_are awake. I grab a water from the fridge and an apple. I then yank my backpack off the couch as I hear a door slam.

"_KATY WHERE THE HELL IS MY BREAKFAST?"_ I hear Marty shout. Wincing I get out the front door in time and take the stairs because its quicker, and I wouldn't have to spend any more time in my crappy apartment bulding. It wasn't in the worst side of town but Riley definitely lived somewhere better. Sighing, I begin to walk down to her buidling and plug in my iPod, one of the best things I own, besides maybe my clothes. I put on my _Lana Del Rey_ playlist and drown out the sound of distant sirens and lower- middle class street ambiance. I bet Riley took a little extra time to get ready today; because recently she's been trying to impress Lucas. I told her she should just wear a cowboy hat and matching boots, and he would be pleased. Of course it didn't affect him. Nothing ever affects him; and that bugs the living hell outta me. I do the usual, which is ringing the buzzer and going up. Mrs. Mathews is serving up breakfast, which today is homeade pancakes and Auggie and Mr. Mathews are placing their pancakes over their faces and making monster noises, I see that they have eye and mouth hole cut outs. They enjoyed playing pancake monster but had no idea how it felt to live with a real, live one.

"Maya honey, breakfast." Riley's mom says as I smile; she sits the plate of pancakes and the jar of peanut butter down on the table- just how I like it. I sit on the bench and see Riley isn't here yet, probably putting the finishing touches on her outfit for today.

"So Maya, excited for the Revolutionary project?" I groan at Mr. Mathews, who is also my history teacher. "Of course you aren't." He knew me so well. I eat the delicious breakfast and smile as I hear the familiar faint clomping of Riley's shoes. I imitate a fanfare for her and turn to see her outfit of the day, a dark red skater skirt with matching suspenders, and a black and white striped scoop-neck shirt, with blue booties. Her hair is curly once again, and she does her Riley version model walk into the kitchen.

"Oh sweetie you look great!" I nod.

"Yeah your legs look awesome." I compliment.

"Yeah, I moisturized." She peeps excitedly. Her father drops his fork and shreiks.

"AND SHAVED!" NO MY LITTLE GIRL! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE MAMMOTH LEGS NO SHAVING UNTIL YOU'RE 52!" he groans as I giggle with Auggie. Riley huffs.

"But d-a-a-a-d". she whines in a similar style. He shakes his head.

"No, no! Sweatpants forever!" he retorts.

"Mom?"

"Corey." She sings.

"Fine."

"AUGGIE!" We all turn to look at him and Mrs. Mathews as usual sucks it all up and Riles grabs a pancake and puts it over her face.

"Pancake monster?" she reasons. Her dad picks up the pancake and they make monster noises. At this I wince and look away. I really miss my dad. Too bad he left for another family. Ha. Mrs. Mathews notices this and clears her throat.

"So what is planned for this weekend you guys?" she asks excitedly. I cock an eyebrow.

"It's Monday." She shrugs as Riley begins eating her breakfast. "Planning ahead is everything. Isn't there a party or something to go to?" she directs this more at me, since Riley didn't really get invited to parties (except nerd parties, haha); but I bring her along anyway. Actually, there was a party this weekend. But I knew because of the assignment Mr. Mathews would give we wouldn't be going.

"Nope. Assignment will take up most of the time, right Maya? No parties." He says as my brunette best friend rolls her eyes subtly. We finish up quickly and dart out the door.

"Thanks for breakfast!" I call behind me, I actually meant that. Mrs. Mathews' breakfast kept my stomach from aching all day.

"Anytime, now get to school!" We all nod (me, Riley, and her father). Well, here we go.

In the halls at my locker, smirk as Riley stares at Lucas like she usually does. After staring for a good few minutes, she exhales and then walks up to him, I lean back on the cold metal so I can watch them interact. Lucas was tall, argueably handsome and Riley's dream guy. Trust me; I've read her diary. He was also the main victim of my ridicule, yet it never got to him. They're in a passionate conversation and I turn to get my books out, remembering the day he got here and how I had a homework revolution. That was really stupid of me; especially since I was supposed to be a role model for Riley. She wanted to be me _so bad_. I had no idea why, Riley would hate being in my shoes. She had no idea this sarcastic, cold, cruel and chill exterior was protecting a weaker Maya on the inside. I'm glad she was fine with being her quirky self now. I get a tap on my shoulder.

"Farkle." I say, as I look down a bit to reach his height. Farkle was weird but we were good friends—don't know why.

"Maybe for the project we'll get paired together, then you'll come over to my house; and my eyes will draw you in and we'll fall in love." He says quickly as I pop my gum.

"No." is all I say before slamming my locker shut and crushing his Farkle dreams. Don't get me wrong, I cared about him but _not in that way_. Riley skips up next to me and we both walk through the door to her dad's class, and sit in the first two seats like we always do. Lucas and Farkle come in, and next the nerds do, and then Missy (who glares daggers at me, so I discreetly give her the rudest of all fingers) and lastly the usual late crowd. Mr. Mathews smiles at all of us and claps his hands together, then begins the lecture that I'm somewhat paying attention to, but make it look like I couldn't care less. I slouch way down in my seet and blow out some air.

"Pass up the weekend assignment on the conditions of war please." Didn't do it. I reach back and I'm face to face with Lucas, who smiles at me. He hands me the stack of papers, and I wonder if I could erase one of the names on the top and put my own quickly. Instead I grin at him, and my eyes gaze his paper.

"Wow, you actually had time to do your homework after all the cow milking and hay—bailing?" I tease smartly as he just bites his lip and chuckles.

"Oh Maya, just admit that you find me irresistable." He says in his accent. I scrunch my face up as Riley makes a small squeaking noise.

"No." I say, twice in less than ten minutes. I turn to face the front and hand my teacher, who was also my best friend's dad, the stack.

"Hmm." He says. Oh great, he was going to do a name call out. "Jimmy, Joey, Zeke, Lucas." He says flipping through the papers. He looks right at me. Great. "Maya?" he asks expectantly.

"My dog ate it." I lie, earning a laugh. Okay, I know that was cheap but whatever. What was I supposed to say? That I was actually locked out of my house and had to go to the 24 Mart and sit behind the counter while my friend Zina worked on the register? I didn't do it Saturday because I was at the spa with Riles, and I didn't do it Sunday because well, I didn't feel like it.

"Maya you better start taking school more seriously. Unless you want to see me this summer." I grin at this.

"I already see you during the summer. Like everyday." I smart back as he opens his mouth to reply but can't so he shuts it and collects the rest of the work, and then goes back to his desk. I decide to just look at the door, and remember all the times I walked through it, and when Riley did, and the time my mom (god why, Riley) did. Right was I'm getting into a comfortable stare, it opens, and in walks a boy.

A cute boy.

He has dark brown hair that falls in his eyes messily and lighter brown eyes, and better he has on a Ramones Hoodie and khakis, with Vans and below knee length-socks. His eyes meet mine briefly and I look away, anywhere else but him, hell I even look at Farkle. Mr. Mathews stops instruction and turns to him.

"Oh, I guess you're the new student. Adam?" the boy—Adam nods.

"Yeah. Uh, where do I sit?" his voice is kind of deep and I like that. Missy gives a look that could turn the person in front of her to stone and they scurry up and move to the back. What a witch.

"Right here! You can sit right here, Adam." She says trying to sould sultry. I almost gag, and Missy seems to notice that the whole time he walks to the seat she cleared his eyes are on mine. I try to look bored and annoyed, but I'm not sure if it's working. The teacher begins teaching again, and Riley turns to face me, a smile on her face that's too familiar. Oh great. She squeals.

"_You guys made I contact—I saw you make eye contact!" _she says excitedly.

"And?"

"_Eye. Contact. _You totally think he's cute." She whispers so he won't hear. I kiss my teeth.

"No, actually I don't." I correct her. Maya Hart doesn't _like _anyone. I only had feelings for Riley, and those were sister feelings, and her family (as family feelings). No lovey-dovey romance crap that always got you hurt in the end.

"You're right. You don't like _anyone_." See. She pipes down and we continue to pay attention. Everytime she peeks at me from the corner of her eye and gives me a cheesy grin I just fake smile at her as I rest my head on my hand. But I know Riley too well—there was no way she was done trying to interfere. It was like a hobby for her.

After a boring thirty minutes later the bell rings, and we have another class that I don't really care about next.

"Don't forget about your Revolution Projects due in two weeks! They count for a lot. Check for your partners on the board before you leave." The class groans at this, because having assigned partners sucks. I gather my stuff and so does Riley, except she has hers in this pink, navy blue girly tote and I hold mine in my arms.

I glance at the list when we pass by and so does Riley, and I see her shoulders slump; all of our names (Me, Farkle, Lucas, Riley) were at the bottom.

_Riley- Missy_

_Farkle- Jasmine_

_Zeke- Joey_

_Maya- Lucas._

Oh great. As Lucas makes his way past me he gives a knowing smile and I return the gesture, but with a sneer instead. I glance back and regret it.

Adam is staring right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Maya's Dilemma**_

**By simsgal**

**Disclaimer: Oh my god I don't own Girl Meets World or anything mentioned such as music artists or brands. Only my just for plot OC's.**

**Rating: T. Language. Situations. Kissing. The such. Rating might go up.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

During next period I realize that soon it'll be time for highschool, and then college, and then the real world. Not the sugar-coated, everyone has a two story house and 3 kids and a dog world. But the world where if you walk down alleys with a nice bag someone will steal your money, phone, and _dignity_. Not the Riley world—but my world. I wasn't going to go to college—I was too stupid anyway, Marty always said so, plus there was no way my mom could afford it and I wasn't going to work her to death just so she could put me in a place where I'll learn stuff that doesn't even matter. But of course, Riley could go to college, _and_ her parents could pay for the full 4 years_ if_ she didn't get a scholarship. All the money I had went to stuff I could actually use, like clothes or McDonalds.

"Maya?" I snap back to reality and turn to face my best friend. She gives me a sympathetic look. "What's on your mind? You've been staring at that poster all class." She says quietly. I actually look at the poster and see it says _Reading can take you so many PLACES! _Can reading take me away from Marty and Katy? No? Okay.

"Oh nothing, just super bored." I lie. Telling Riley stuff is setting yourself up for her to interfere with your life. There was no way she could fix this. There was no way in hell Riley could fix that every night I slid a blade across my thigh, and that I turned my playlist up really loud so I wouldn't have to hear Marty yell at my mom and call her disgusting names. She's not a miracle worker. "You have to work with Missy for the project." I tease at her as she groans and places her head on the desk slowly. I wince at this. "Hey fairy, its okay. Just get through it; at least you don't have to work with cow-boy." I say snorting.

"I want to work with 'cow-boy'!" she whines, he wasn't in this class so she said that pretty loud and I awkwardly wave at people that turned to look at us.

"Riight." After this two books are put on our desks—we have to read them for a grade, one at home and one during class as a study. Great. Something else I won't be doing. The teacher clasps her hands together. The book we have to read at home is called _Runaway _and the book we're reading together is called _The Girl Who Owned a City. _I slide them to the edge of my desk as she begins talking about them. I was never that big on reading, I prefered sketching and painting.

When the bell rings I smile because we have early lunch today. We make our way to the lunch room and sit at a table and Riley pulls out her homeade lunch that consists of a grilled cheese, celery, a brownie and apple. I have no lunch. My mother didn't have time to make me lunch. Asking Marty for anything resulted in a long, rude lecture filled with dirty words. But he wouldn't dare hit me, because if that piece of crap ever hit me OR my mom I would kill him. I think he has hit my mom once, I remember because she sat on the floor for an hour before I came out of my room and sat down next to her, and she cried into my shirt as the pig snored in the next room. I hated to admit it but we needed Marty's money. Without him we would have no home. Riley gives me her apple and half her sandwich like she always does and I smile for thanks.

"So what party is this weekend?" she asks excitedly.

"It's a party at my friend Calvin's; he's an eleventh grader." She squeals and I calm her. "Down girl. Anyway, you heard what your dad said, you can't go." We speak quietly because her father is in fact on lunch duty, giving Lucas dirty looks but of course he doesn't notice as he talks to some kid. Probably about tractors.

"Who cares about what he says?" you do. "I really want to go!" I roll my eyes but grin at her; she's so cute. She wouldn't last the whole party, she would probably drink a jello shot by accident and feel like death. I bet you're wondering how I know Calvin. He's like 17 and I'm 12, about to be 13. Let's just say he's fun to chill with. Anyway, she gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. Then what will you wear?" don't say anything pink.

"Okay so I was thinking my pink"

"AEEEH WRONG." I mimic a buzzer noise loud in her face as she gives me a look. "See you're not ready yet, eat your lunch we will only talk about one high-school party a day." I scold her quickly as she bites her sandwich aggravated. The real reason I didn't want Riley at any _party _was because she wasn't ready, at least for the parties I went to. I bite into my apple, enjoying the crispy sound it makes as I crucnch and bite into it, as Riley goes straight to her brownie. I look around the cafeteria at no one in particular, just the individuals talking, laughing, or applying more mascara (Missy), I also see that new kid sitting with Farkle and Cow-Boy Lucas, probably talking about stupid boy stuff.

It's the last period and I'm ready to go home, I've already yawned about six times, and I swear Missy has asked about thirty questions because she thinks the teacher is "hot" (ulgch gross, why). I'm next to Riley as usual, but in the second row, and she's being a good girl and taking notes; paying attention like I never do (or make it seem like I don't). I'm drawing a picture instead of a girl on the beach buidling a sandcastle.

"Hart?" Shit—why would he call on me? I glance up slowly so I don't make it obvious that I wasn't paying attention.

"Sir?"

"The question?" he looks exasperated and the class tittered as I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Oh no, actually wasn't paying attention this time. What was the question—better yet what was the answer? I look on the board for help when I casually glance over to Lucas but make it look like I'm searching through my fake notes. He mouths something. What? He mouths it again.

"Oh, uh, the answer is the Plate Tectonic Theory." He grins (_Thank you Lucas_) and puts a piece of candy on my desk. I stare at it befor throwing it at Farkle when the teacher turns back around—I hate Starbursts.

"Excellent—so… Jasmine, how are the Plate Tectonic Theory and Continental Drift Theory related?" Oops, boring. I tune back out and finish putting detail on the ocean part of my picture. As soon as the bell rings I shoot up and wait for Riley as she gathers her things, and then we walk to our lockers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Maya's Dilemma**_

**By simsgal**

**Disclaimer: Oh my god I don't own Girl Meets World or anything mentioned such as music artists or brands. Only my just for plot OC's.**

**Rating: T. Language. Situations. Kissing. The such. Rating might go up.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Do I carry the four? No I subtract it.

Wait.

These are fractions.

I'm at Riley's house and we're on the bed doing our math homework, or at least trying because she's busy picking out her outfit for tommorrow. Everything she tries on looks the same, and I tell her that it looks hot but she groans and changes again; it was a neverending cycle. Finally, aftee the 13th skirt and 16th shirt, she flops down on the bed, her head of waves bouncing.

"Ugh, why am I even trying. I bet Lucas doesn't even like me."

"Shut up. Bucky-boing-boing is probably crazy about you." I set down my notebook and pencil to make eye contact with her.

"What would you do Maya?" she rubs her face. "If you were crazy about a guy and you just wanted him to notice you." Maya Hart doesn't go crazy over boys.

"I would go this house, break into his window, and eat all of the cereal that he owns." She turns slowly to look at me as I keep a straight face and then look at the ceiling. Riley didn't know that I was too busy for boys. Too busy for crushes—and plus, what guy would ever find me "cute"? I'm rude, have no manners, and I have too much (hidden) emotional baggage. Instead of saying that I just swing my feet. "Why are you trying so hard anyway? Who else would he even like?"

"Missy." She hisses, standing back up and scowling while looking at her skirt in the mirror. I roll my eyes so hard it hurts.

"There is no way Lucas likes her, he said it himself that she's—ulch." I say. Riley isn't listening and instead sighs again.

"I wish I had more butt. Even my mom has a nice body. I'm so flat-chested." She whines. I throw a pillow at her head. "What was that for?"

"You're perfect, babe." Riley smiles and changes back into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Someone knocks on the door.

"Come iin." Mrs. Matthews comes in smiling.

"Guys, dinner!" That's my cue to go somewhere. Not home. But somewhere. I already imposed enough on this perfect family.

"Well, I have to get home. Marty is probably worried sick about me." I lie. The only thing that made Marty worried was not drinking. It also made him sick. Both. But Marty could care less about me, Maya Hart. Hell, didn't even care about his own son. I hated his son. He was so icky, and he was rarely home but whenever he was I would just stay in my room and pretend to sleep. One time because of him I got in lots of trouble. Don't really want to talk about it. Anyway, I grab my small amount of things after putting my boots on and then Riley walks me out. I hug her and when I get on the elevator I take a very deep breath and prepare my self. I put my hair back in a ponytail just to get it out of my face.

I frown when someone else gets on the elevator. An older teen, maybe 17. He smiles at me and I frown, not returning the gesture. Sometimes I swear I see people staring at Riley. Whenever I see men stare at her like the sickos they are I want to give them my worst finger and then punch their lights out. But instead I stand in front of her, meeting their perverted gazes and giving them a look that could spoil cheese. But this kid simply grins and looks ahead, plugging in his iPod. Good boy. In the lobby I begin my long trek home, hoping I can get there before its dark, because it ain't pretty in New York when its dark. I walk to the beat of Arctic Monkeys, keeping only one earbud in so I can be more aware.

Good. The light was out in my apartment. Maybe no one was home. I quietly come in, locking the door silently. I smile because I have the house to myself and go over to the fridge, the bright light glowing into the dark living room.

"K-katy is that you? Eating all my damn food!" Oh god. God god god why?! Marty stumbles in looking drunk and disgusting with his shirt unbuttoned.

"No, Marty its no one. You're dreaming." I say in a dreamy voice. It worked once. He grins after turning the light on.

"Oh its just you Macy." Dude. "What did I say about calling my Marty? That's so rude." He says playfully. Pig. He steps closer. "Call me daddy." I almost gag and want to throw the carrots and ranch in my hands at him.

"Uh, no thanks. Listen I'm just going to my room." He blocks the exit to the kitchen as I gulp.

"You know, my son really took a liking to you. He says you're cool."

"That's great, he's cool too." I lie. Please move, you reek of sweat and desperation.

"You're so pretty Mandy." OH MY GOD. "Just like your mother." To my relief he goes back into the room and I put the ranch and carrots back because I lost my appetite, and I just feel like sleeping. I'm about to leave the kitchen when some lady comes in the kitchen.

"Um." She looks startled and pulls… the sheet higher around her. I scowl because of this and brush past her.

"DO you guys have anything to drink?"

"Yeah, bleach you slut." I slam my door shut, lock it, and turn my light off. I plug in my iPod on loud and then find my blade in my bottom drawer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Maya's Dilemma**_

**By simsgal**

**Disclaimer: Oh my god I don't own Girl Meets World or anything mentioned such as music artists or brands. Only my just for plot OC's.**

**Rating: T. Language. Situations. Kissing. The such. Rating might go up.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Wow I could actually, possibly sleep tonight;—not that I keep track of my sleepless nights, I usually just turn to my window and see it slowly become light outside, and groan into my pillow. But tonight, I yawn and stare at the peeling ceiling, my eyes daring to droop closed.

"_Maya. Wake up sweetie! It's your special day!" My mom comes trotting into my room, a birthday cake in hand. I groan and then sit up, rubbing my sleepy blue eyes and then looking at the cake._

"_Mom, I didn't want a cake. Today is a regular day." She scoffs._

"_Maya Hart today is the day that, well 12 years ago, that ended my 9 month commitment to making sure you were as healthy as anything; now get up and get ready!" This should be interesting… where could my mom possibly be taking me?_

"_Moooom!" I whine and she coaxes me, and the cake does look very good with its chocolate frostng and pink letters on it, so I get out of bed when the door slams open. My mom winces slightly and I look behind her to reveal a sweaty looking Marty._

"_W-what the hell Kathy? WHAT'S GOING ON?" I gulp and stand closer to my mother. Great god, he was drunk again. What a pig. It was like, seven in the morning; HOW?_

"_Marty, sweetie, it's Maya's 12__th__ birthday." She says, I see her trying to calm him down using her facial expression. He cocks his head to the side and chuckles dangeorusly._

"_12 huh?" he burps and throws his empty bottle on my floor. Gross. "You w-wanna know what I got when I was 12, Macy?" he asks dazily, not really; I don't give 2 to 3 and a half shits about what you got._

"_What did you get?" I ask trying to be a smart aleck, crossing my arms. He goes over to my mom and knocks the chocolate cake onto the floor, it gets on her dress and splats onto the floor. He suddenly gets very close to me, so close I can smell the alcohol and sweat mixed together._

"_NOTHING! FUCKING NOTHING! SO KATY IF YOU SPEND ONE MORE DIME ON THIS UNGRATEFUL CHILD YOU'LL BOTH BE OUT ON THOSE DAMN STREETS!" he then shoves my mom and walks past. "AND CLEAN UP THIS DAMN MESS! IF ITS STILL HERE WHEN I GET HOME I GOT SOMETHING FOR BOTH OF YOU!" The front door slams and my mom wipes tears from her eyes with her delicate hands. She slowly gets on her knees and then a sob comes out as I join her on the floor. I wrap an arm around her and pet her hair as she looks at the mess, then at the ceiling as if she was praying to some god._

"_I'm sorry baby, mommy promises. Mommy will make it better." She whispers._

"_Its fine, I didn't really want anything anyway." Except a better life. A better home. For Marty to not be an asshole. All of my birthday wishes fell on deaf ears. I then get up and go get a wash cloth from the kitchen, and a mop. I then help my mom clean up the mess._

That morning I wake up, hitting my alarm clock harshly to stop its loud, obnoxious blaring. I go into my drawers and pick out my "statement" outfit for today—a dark green t-shirt, black leather vest, dark purple leggings, and black heels. I let out my braid and fix my hair a little and then grab the phone got me off of the dresser. I slowly open my room door and hear the snoring of Marty. I sigh with relief and grab an apple of the counter. I grab my bag off the couch and leave my apartment building, _The Kooks_ in my ear as I begin my walk to Riley's. Each step is a reminder that I can do this. I can do life. It'll be easy. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy, even though Marty makes me super queasy and his son is super super skeezy. Ha, I'm rhymey.

A good fifteen minutes later I reach her buidling and ring the buzzer thing in the lobby, pushing it like five times until the doorman comes out and gives me a look. I shrug and walk in, and then go over to the elevators. I pull out my earbuds and put them in my bag upon reaching my best friend's floor and then I knock on her door. Auggie opens it and I rub his hair, and then sit at the table with the Mathews family. They seemed so picture perfect and together, something you would see on a commerical for life insurance or something. Meanwhile I'm on those commericals that ask you to send money to find animals a better home. As an animal. Probably a mutt.

"Are you girls excited that school's almost up?"

"Yep, only two more years until highshcool, 1 actually because this year is almost over!" Riley peeps up as I scoop more oatmeal into my mouth—oh great, future talk. Mr. Mathews coughs on some of his oatmeal and drinks orange juice to wash it down. He shakes his head rapidly.

"No, no highschool. I'm not excited for that." Riley rolls her eyes.

"A bigger school, bigger responsibilties-" she cheers.

"More homework I'm not going to do." I cut her off dreamily as she giggles at me.

"I'll homeschool you. _We'll _homeschool you. Topanga drop everything and get a degree in teaching." He says as she now chokes on her orange juice giving him a look. Auggie then sprays his orange juice from his mouth.

"Me too!" I wipe my eye as Mr. Mathews grins and I can tell that he's going to do it to.

"Okay that's enough, I didn't now I had _3 _kids." She takes both of their glasses and wipes Auggie's mouth. "Off to school now children." She says in a singy-songy voice.

"I'm a grown man." Me and Riley really laugh at that as we get up.

"Sure you are, honey. Bye-Bye." We all begin the journey to John Quincy Adams Middle School.

I throw a bagel from my locker into the trash as Riley fixes her hair and smooths her pants as Lucas comes down the hall with Billy. I grip my vest with my hands casually as they walk by.

"Hey Hart, Mathews." Billy says. I give him a nod and Riley trys to copy me, but looks weird doing it. I smile at this and Lucas just grins at Riley.

"How has your morning been, Billy-boy?" he shakes his head.

"Don't call me that—and good Hart. You?"

"We had oatmeal for breakfast." Riles cuts in awkwardly as I give her a look. The two boys chuckle and head into the classroom. Once they're gone Riley smacks her forehead. "Really? Oatmeal?" she questions herself.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself martian—you tried." I tease her as she smacks my arm. We walk into the class and get our notebooks out (mine didn't really have notes in it). A boring lesson about living conditions. How the colonists were sick of being under the King's ultimate reign. So they started the revolution to have their own freedom.

I should start a revolution.

Oh wait, I mean _another _revolution; but against Marty… but how could I get away from under ultimate reign?

We're sitting at lunch picking at our food and discussing our project status.

"Well since I want to have total control, Missy is coming to my house so I can rudely slam the door in her face." Riley gushes.

"Didn't start yet." I groan honestly. "Do we have to talk about this, it gives me a head ache." She smiles her Riley smile and I roll my eyes to the ceiling. "No. Riley stop. STOP."

"Guess what's next week and starts with a M?" I tap my chin and stir kethcup into my mashed potatoes, but remember about how hard Geraldine works in the kitchen and stop. "Come on guess!" I swear she gets more excited about this then I do lately.

"Monkey Palace Pizza Mondays." I say as she slumps her shoulders. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Maya's birthday!" Farkle peeps in as I glare at him, wow thanks a lot. Riley squrims in her seat.

"Aren't you excited? How are you not _excited?! _Im excited!" I could tell. I take her cookie off her plate and eat it, she really didn't need the extra energy.

"Well happy early birthday, Maya." A guy's voice comes from up behind me as I groan. I didn't need this attention.

"Everyone stop. Its not a big deal." I mutter. Riley stops squirming. She gets a serious look.

"Maya it is a big deal. It was the day my best friend was born; no my _sister was born._ The day she was brought upon this earth so we could meet and become inseperable." I smirk and rub her hand.

"Yeah Maya, it is a huge deal. You're the woman I love we must celebrate!" cut my eyes to Farkle and shake my head.

"I already got you a gift, you're going to _love_ it."

"It's not a big deal!" I hiss before getting up and throwing away my tray. I leave the lunchroom and decide to roam the halls. I didn't need them making a big fat deal over me. I was worthless and a day shouldn't be dedicated to me. Birthdays have been terrible for me since I was like, 3. Last year was horrible—this year will be horrible. 13 years of wasted ideas and air. I sigh and go to my locker. I open it and make it look like I'm looking for something, but I'm actually just standing there.

"Maya what are you doing? You've been standing like that for five minutes." Lucas'voice startles me. I groan and turn to see he's with Adam. I look anywhere but at Adam.

"Why do you care, cowboy?" I ask leaning against it, harshly slamming my head against the metal. He rolls his eyes.

"Did that hurt?" Adam asks, referring to when I slammed my head. I do what I do best : sarcasm.

"I don't know; did it?" I cross my arms and purse my lips.

"You'll have to excuse her, she's inclined to ruin your life." Lucas jokes—if only he didn't know how true that actually was. I bite my words and instead pick at my fingernails.

"What are you two doing here anyway? Shouldn't you guys be trying to shove turkey legs down eachothers' throats?" They give eachother a look.

"Uh no. Lucas was just getting my signed up for after school baseball." I sneer.

"How cute." I tease. I hear the distinctive glomping of shoes and Riley comes around the corner. She scurries over to me.

"Maya what's wrong? Why did you storm out like that?" I shrug.

"I just don't want you to make a huge, big fat deal about my birthday because it isn't that important. I don't see why it would be." I say all at once. Lucas frowns and Adam just awkwardly gives a sad look.

"It is a big deal. The day you were born. Introduced to life." Lucas says slowly.

"I wish that day never existed." I spat before slamming shut my locker and walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Maya's Dilemma**_

**By simsgal**

**Disclaimer: Oh my god I don't own Girl Meets World or anything mentioned such as music artists or brands. Only my just for plot OC's.**

**Rating: T. Language. Situations. Kissing. The such. Rating might go up.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

They just didn't get it. My birthdays were always disasters and I didn't want to do anything for them; just sulk and cry because today was the day some higher being decided to put my on this cruddy earth. I somehow find myself in the bathroom. I lean against the counter and take a deep breath. I close my eyes and try to relax even though it smells not so good. That's when I hear a retching noise.

"_I'm so damn huge._ No one will ever" _Retch._ "Love me, pretty girls are skinny and perfect." I raise an eyebrow in concern and cautiously look under every stall. First stall was empty. The second stall had toilet paper on the floor. I peeked under the third door and saw beige seude flats and a dark blue skirt. I stay silent and the throwing up stops abruptly. The girl stands up and I go inside the last stall so she won't know I'm there.

A head of brown hair leaves the stall. They rinse out their mouth in the sink and look at their reflection in the mirror after lifting up their shirt.

Missy.

I suck in my breath unintentionally. She turns around quickly.

"Who's there?" I pray to whatever that she doesn't find me. Actually… I step out of the stall and look up to her since she was a lot taller. Her face is pale but she smirks. "Maya Hart. You heard me, didn't you?" she asks quietly.

"You're not fat." I say.

"Go ahead. Tell Lucas. Tell your perfect little friend. Tell everyone because guess what I don't care." she sputters. She doesn't look too good. In fact, she looks like she's about to breakdown into tears.

"You're not fat, Missy." I wipe my forehead. "And I'm not going to tell anyone." I say. Honestly.

"Yeah right." She chuckles. "I can see you now, running over to Riley and laughing your asses off about me throwing up my lunch."

"It's not funny. Missy I won't tell anyone, I promise." She just sneers at me and puts gum in her mouth. She leaves the bathroom.

That was the day I found out Missy, the rudest girl I know, throws up after she eats.

It was a little awkward because of what happened, so Riley is quiet. It doesn't bother me because honestly I'm still thinking about Missy. It's like she's actually a person—she has feelings and fears and insecurities. She wasn't perfect and knew she wasn't. I dare to say it gave me respect for her in some way.

I hated my body but there was no way I would ever consider _that_, mainly because I hate throwing up. I hate seeing it, doing it, smelling it, and hearing it, but its like when I heard Missy's I was so curious to know who it was I just forgot about my hatred for puke. There was no way in hell I was going to tell on her. I knew how it felt to have a secret—not some cutesey, _I have a cruush on you _secret but an actual secret where if people found out all hell would run loose (uh, duh). I bet she's sitting in class, not focusing because she thinks I told everyone, and she also probably thinks as soon she she walks into the hall people are going to start whispering about her. I run my hand over my leggings, above where my cuts would be and look over to Riley who is writing stuff down and paying attention.

When the bell rings I smile at Riles and she takes my hand.

"Maya what happened back there?" she asks gingerly. I sigh and comb my hair from my face.

"Riles you know how I feel about my birthdays." I whine as she nods slowly. "Yet you always try to do something." She slumps her shoulders.

"I just want to replace the bad memories with good ones." She says quietly, rubbing my arm. I nod and decide it'll be okay.

This'll be okay.

"Fine. But you're giving me my present early, and we're not having balloons and confetti-"

"Streamers!" she cheers. I shake my head and pat her head.

"No, _especially_ not that, honey." We leave together, waiting for Mr. Mathews by our lockers.

"Ready to go kids? To my house!" he shouts as I look back at him. "Oh that didn't sound too…" a passing teacher gives him a look. "No this is my daughter!" Riley and I laugh.

"Nice going dad."

We sit on the couch and wait for Missy, who was coming over today to work on her project with Riles. I didn't want to leave her alone with the enemy so I sip on a root beer, absently watching some trash reality show. Riley is pacing back and forth.

"_What if_ she remembers where I live and sends people to _kill me_?" I give her a side glance , she was really thinking hard about this.

"She won't." I say lazily.

"_What if she sends a deadly virus to my door in a contaminated batch of cookies?!" _

"She won't." I repeat, yawning as I change the channel. "Really, Riley you're thinking too hard. Just do some of the project and pass so you can go the eighth grade." I tell her. "Meanwhile I'll still be in the seventh grade, flowing away." I had like, okay grades but still.

"You're going to pass—have you started your project yet?" I snort and she shakes her head. At that moment someone knocks on the door. Riley goes up to the door, swallows her fear and opens it. There is standing Missy in her tall, dare I say somewhat beautiful glory.

"Riley." She says coldly.

"Missy." My girl says as I grin proudly. Show no fear; bottle it in like me.

"Look, I just want to get an A on this project and never talk again, kay?" she says harshly. I see her eyes travel to me; and I think about today in the bathroom.

"Hey Missy." I say.

"… Hart." She sits on the couch and I move to sit on the chair, still sipping my root beer as I plop down into a blob of nothing. "So did you do any research?" Riley puts her hair back in a ponytail.

"Yeah—some details on like, the acts or whatever. The Stamp Act, Quartering Act-"

"This is boring. I'll be in your room." I say quickly as they both give me a look: Riley one of worry and Missy one of annoyance. I step into her blue room and decide a nap would be nice. I take off my vest and go under the covers, burying my head until I'm warm and cozy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Maya's Dilemma**_

**By simsgal**

**Disclaimer: Oh my god I don't own Girl Meets World or anything mentioned such as music artists or brands. Only my just for plot OC's.**

**Rating: T. Language. Situations. Kissing. The such. Rating might go up.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Breathing.

Eating and Breathing and Tolerating, that's all I've been doing for the past week while my life bores and frustrates me. Riley working with Missy is going pretty well and no, I haven't told her secret. Yesterday I met up with her in the hallway.

"_Missy!" I run to catch up with her before Riley comes out of the classroom. She turns around agitated._

"_You didn't tell them." She sputters, I swear relief crosses her face, which is clearly seen because today her hair is in a ponytail._

"_Yeah." I say sheepishly._

"_Well go ahead. I know you want to. Stop making me anxious." I sigh and comb my hair from my face._

"_Missy I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise." She scoffs._

"_Why should I believe you, Hart?" I sighed and looked around. Was I really about to do this?_

"_I know what it means to have a big secret." I lift up my sweater and show her a few cuts that ran along my hip. Her eyes widen a little. but other than that her expression is neurtal. They were fresh so they were light-pink-ish red, and stood out among the rest of my pale skin. She gulps._

"_So I… I don't care." I giver her a knowing smile. Concern. She should learn to lie better and hide her emotions like me. I've already lowered my shirt when Riley comes out. _

"_What did I miss?" Missy shrugs. _

"_Don't care. Let's just get this project done." She hisses. Riley rolls her eyes, a bad habit she caught (from me probably, oops) and we walk to the front of her school so we can wait for her dad._

That was yesterday and today is Friday, the last day of the school week. Sadly, I couldn't go any parties mentioned before because I had to start my project with Cow-Luc. I look in my locker mirror and make sure I don't look as crappy as I feel. Lucas had suggested going to my house but I said no so quick you would think I was going to win the lottery. But of course I couldn't let Lucas come to my house.

No way in hell.

Even Riley hated coming to my house. She's only stayed over for a full sleepover once. I understand why. Luckily, that night Marty's drinking kept him gone all night. I didn't need anyones, especially Lucas' pity.

Anyway, I told Riley I would bring her up and stuff but honestly he would probably bring her up on his own. So after going over it she hugged me and left with her dad and Missy as I wait for Lucas' dad to come pick us up. I bet he had a picture perfect family with pictures covering the walls and an older brother he looked up to that got like, sports awards every year. I bet his mom could cook all of his favorite country foods and wore cute aprons and always ironed his clothes.

I made sure to look nice today and wore jeans, brown folded-over combat boots with plaid, and a navy and black stripped over-sized sweater. I needed to make it look like my home wasn't broken. I made sure to remember my_ ma'ams _and _sirs_. He finally came out and waved bye to Adam whom I nodded to.

"Ready, Maya?"

"Yeah. Where's your loyal steed?" I tease as he rolls his eyes and takes my hand to lead me to the front. I try to drag behind because honestly I didn't feel like working on this dumb project.

"Oh shut up." He snickers. We wait out front and it's only a little too hot in this sweater. But its bearable and I'm not sweating so I brave it out.

"So what should I expect?" I ask, expecting this story about a mom who baked pies and made sweaters. Not a mom who's gone working most of the time and when she comes home her boyfriend takes the damn money.

"I think you'll like my folks. They'll like you too. I mean, as long as you're not too Maya." I crack a smile. What does that even mean?

"What does that even mean?" I ask. He just ignores me and puts his hands in his pockets and I roll my eyes. When his mom's truck pulls up he opens the back seat door for me.

"Thank you, I reckon that was-" I bite my lip and just giggle because his mom gives me a small look. He shakes his head and gets in next to me. Their truck smells like pine and something spicy-sweet.

"Well aren't you a pretty young lady. Are you this Riley girl my little boy talks about?"

"_Ma." _Lucas complains as his mom laughs. Oh, so he does talk about Riles? I give him a knowing smile and he averts his gaze as the smallest of blushes creeps across his face.

"Uh, no ma'am I'm Maya. Maya Hart." I say. She lets out a rich, hearty laugh. Lucas has his mother's eyes. Her eyes just glow, it seems. She has laugh lines, and when she laughs she just throws her entire head back and haves at it. When's the last time _my_ mom laughed like that?

"Oh. Lucas has told me about you Ms. Hart. I will have you know we don't live in a barn." I become embarrassed and don't know what to say but Ms. Friar just laughs again. Lucas looks annoyed. I relax.

"Okay mom." It's silent the rest of the way. He says, as if to stop her.

"How did you do on your math test?" she asks Lucas. All I know is I did terrible on mine. Got a D. Oh well.

"85 B, ma'am." He says respectfully.

"Okay good, how about your reading test?" Lucas is hesitant to answer. "Lucaas?"

"72 C, ma'am." He replies sheeply.

"Now what I wanted to hear, but okay. We can fix it." I try not to look too astounded as Lucas—and his mom seem to be disappointed by a C. In my brain—hell in my _house_ getting a C would be dynamite. If anyone cared, I mean. But to Ms. Friar it was bad. I lean back in my seat and inhale the spicy-sweet-pine scent. I realize it's what Lucas smells like.

We reach the Friar home which is a townhouse in a cute neighborhood where little kids are already out playing, having just got out of school. Lucas opens the door for me again and I thank him like I did before and we go into the house. I follow behind him and his mother. I am met with that spicy-sweet pine again and take in his house. Right when you walk in to the left there is a staircase to the second floor and to the right is a door—a closet I'm guessing. There are hardwood floors but the there is a nice, green rug as a runner that goes past a small, narrow table. Me and Lucas walk by it and I see it has pictures of Lucas, his father, an older teenage girl, and his mother. Lucas looks just like his father, I swear Mr. Friar was just an older version of him, with stubble and a more muscular build. There is also a picture of Lucas when he was 3 on a tire swing, I smile and look at some sort of gold plaque that I'm too lazy too read.

"Well honey I'll be upstairs if you need me, my shoes are killing me!" she says. I smile at this. "Trust me sweetie, no matter how cute they are a shoe a size too small is not worth it." She mentions and winks to me before going up the stairs.

"Sorry about my mom. She's. Yeah." He says chuckling. I shake my head, I liked her.

"I like her." She reminded me of when my mom used to be—not how she is now. I push the thoughts away and sit on the floor with Lucas in front of the dark wood coffee table. I placed my things on one of the couches which were light beige. I didn't want to spread around too much and give out negative energy.

"You have a cute place. It screams Heehaw." I say referring to the wood and the green color that was on the wall.

"Why, thank you Maya. I'm glad my Heehaw-Home pleases you. Do you want something to drink?" I didn't want to impose—I bet I already was by being here.

"Uh, no thanks I'm good."

"Suit yourself." He goes to get himself a drink and I sigh and get my book. I open it to the table of contents so if his mom comes down I don't look like a lazy bum. Lucas comes back with a glass of lemonade and sets it on the table and a coaster. An actual coaster.

"Okay so have you decided what subjects we'll be focusing on mostly?" he asks. I shrug.

"I dunno. You're the smart one, you decide. Wait what's easiest?" he just smiles.

"Maya I know you're smart. I can tell beause you have a _smart mouth_." I roll my eyes and comb my hair from my face. I then grab my hair tie and put my hair in a neat ponytail near the top of my head, but the whole time I didn't notice Lucas was watching me. He shakes his head lightly once I look at him again. I look at him expectantly.

"Well?" I ask.

"Well?" he asks to mock me. I gesture for him to open his book too and he does. "Page 345." I turn to the page and get out a pen and notebook because he does.

"Uggg, do we have to do actual work?" I whine.

"Uh, yeah Maya we sorta do." He smiles more—he smiled a lot. "So go ahead and write down some of the conditions they experienced.

"I like using coconut lime conditioner." I'm such a smart-ass. I really don't want to work.

"No. _Condtions_. Like the weather, the food. Treatment from others." I groan again and drink some of his lemonade.

"It's good." I say.

"My mom made it." It's really good. I'm drinking almost all of it but stop myself. He snickers. "Are you sure you don't want any ma'am?" I shake my head.

"Nope, I'm good. Let's start." I popped the P. So he reads and I listen but I'm not following along because this was boring stuff I didn't particularily care about because sure America fought for its independence but we weren't actually free. I mean women still had like, zero rights and so did African-Americans. And even after then so many limitations are put on life it's not even fair.

"Maya are you listening?" he asks.

"Uh. Yeah." He gives me a quizzical look.

"Oh yeah? Then what did I just say?" I grin widely.

"Yeehaw, yeehaw, I sundance on the fields. Yes I grow corn, and yes my chickens are real." I sing.

"Maya you're something." Really? Because I felt like nothing half of the time.

"Okay, you said they had poor clothing." He writes it down.

"Uh-huh, and what other condition does that relate to?" he asks. I shrug. He nudges me.

"_Okay_, it was cold because it was winter and they had poor clothing."

"So…?" I groan.

"They get sick and they die." He smiles because I'm hating this. I was listening. I listened in class.

"And…?"

"Lucas." I hiss.

"Okay you did good." He leaves to go to the kitchen which is behind us and comes back with a napkin. There's a cookie inside. Did he think he could bribe me?

"A cookie?" I say it like I'm not impressed but really I am and it warms me up inside because they're homemade and I can tell. My mom hasn't made homemade anything in a while. I miss it so much. I take a bite and its so soft and melty. I close my eye in pure bliss. When I open one Lucas is just staring at me. He lets out a small laugh and shakes his head as I enjoy my perfect cookie. We continue to work and everything goes smooth and easy. I forget to bring up Riley, though.

**Happy Holidays y'all.**


End file.
